Multiple choice merchandising machines of the type known in the prior art generally are provided with arrays of push-buttons which are accessible at the front of the machine and which can selectively be actuated to choose one of the variety of articles dispensed by the machine. Various forms of push-button switches have been employed. The push-button and switch assemblies of the prior art, however, incorporate a number of defects. Most of them are not readily assemblable. they cannot readily be disassembled without the use of tools for replacement of the switch element, for example. They do not readily lend themselves to a change of the indicia which associates the assembly with one of the merchandise delivery units of the machine.
We have invented a manually disassemblable push-button switch assembly for a merchandising machine which overcomes the defects of merchandising machine push-button switch assemblies of the prior art. The push-button of our assembly may readily be assembled in cooperative relationship with its associated switch without the use of tools. Once it has been assembled our push-button may individually be removed from the assembly to facilitate changing of the indicia carried thereby. Moreover, the switch of our assembly may readily manually be disassembled from the unit to permit replacement or repair thereof. Our push-button and switch unit is simple in construction.